


Día 2 - Sostén

by butchsakura



Series: 30 días de Géminis [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Gemini twins? In my fic? It's more likely than you think, Mención especial: las tetas de Kanon, Women's Underwear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura
Summary: —Déjate de estupideces, quítatelo ya —Saga cruzó los brazos con impaciencia. No tenía tiempo para pelear con su gemela, tenía una cita con Aioros en una hora y todavía no se había secado el pelo.—No —imitó la pose de Saga—, me queda mejor a mí.Si las miradas pudieran matar, Kanon habría muerto hace años. Lamentablemente, la ciencia aún no había descubierto como matar a tu hermana con una mirada, así que Saga se acercó a ella y extendió el brazo.—Kanon, dámelo ya.—¿O si no qué?
Relationships: Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: 30 días de Géminis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Día 2 - Sostén

El teléfono de Radamanthys no había dejado de vibrar desde que comenzó la reunión. Sabía exactamente quién le estaba escribiendo, porque sólo habían tres personas que le escribían con tanta insistencia, y estaba sentado entre dos de ellas. Está última persona solo le escribía para dos cosas: sexo o comida.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de saber quién le estaba escribiendo y estar casi segura de con qué intenciones, la sorpresa de Radamanthys al ver la imagen que le había enviado fue tal que casi se le cae el celular. Intentó disimular, pero el gesto había sido muy evidente, y la sangre que subía de sus mejillas hasta la punta de las orejas la delataba por completo. Minos y Aiacos voltearon a verla casi simultáneamente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Aiacos, con expresión burlona.

—Es _ella_ la que no deja de mensajearte, ¿verdad? —le siguió Minos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo. 

Las tres miraron el celular. Llena de pavor, Radamanthys se dió cuenta que seguía desbloqueado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Aiacos la tomó del brazo al tiempo que Minos le arrebataba el teléfono. Radamanthys intento tomarlo de vuelta, pero Aiacos la sujetó por ambos brazos y Minos se alejó de su alcance y acercó el teléfono a su rostro. Cuando porfin pudo detallar la imagen, soltó un silbido apreciativo y sonrió llena de satisfacción. 

—Con razón se la pasa pegada al teléfono todo el día, si esto es lo que le envía su novia. —dijo socarrona, volteando el celular y acercándose lo suficiente para que Aiacos pudiera ver pero no para que Radamanthys lo pudiera recuperar. 

Al ver la imagen, a Aiacos le brillaron los ojos. Era una selfie de Kanon haciendo un símbolo de paz, vistiendo única y exclusivamente un sostén azul oscuro de encaje. Lo relevante de la foto no era el símbolo de paz ni el sostén, si no la forma en la que resaltaba el buen par que se cargaba la peliazul. La había visto en persona un par de veces y sabía que la mujer estaba para comérsela con las manos, pero una cosa muy diferente era verla con ropa y otra con esa prenda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—¡Yo tampoco soltaría el teléfono, si tuviera una novia tan bien dotada! —exclamó Aiacos, dejando ir a Radamanthys, que inmediatamente le arrebató de vuelta el celular a Minos.

—No es mi novia —soltó entre dientes, bloqueando el celular para guardarselo en el bolsillo.

Minos y Aiacos compartieron una mirada lasciva.

—¿No? Entonces no te importará darme su número. Creo que no pude ver bien sus tetas, necesito un par de fotos para poder apreciarlas mejor.

La mirada asesina de Radamanthys solo causó que las otras dos se deshicieran en carcajadas. 

—No es su novia, dice. Sólo es la mujer que le escribe todo los días para enviarle nudes que no quiere compartir con nadie más —se burló Minos, agarrándose del hombro de Aiacos para no caer al suelo por la risa.

Radamanthys se preguntó si era posible morir por la vergüenza.

* * *

Acostada boca arriba sobre la cama de Saga en ropa interior, Kanon miraba su teléfono con fastidio, esperando respuesta. Hacía media hora le había enviado a Radamanthys unas cuantas fotos de su fantástica delantera esperando que resultará en una conversación picante y tal vez una invitación a tener sexo desenfrenado en la noche, pero nada, la muy estúpida ni siquiera se había dignado a responder con un emoji. Como sea, ella se lo perdía.

Abrió pornhub en el navegador, dispuesta a entretenerse a sí misma, cuando Saga entró al cuarto abriendo la puerta de golpe, recién salida del baño. Kanon cerró las piernas y torció la boca. ¿Es que nadie la iba a dejar divertirse?

—No te cuesta nada tocar antes de entrar —Saga la ignoró, sosteniéndose la toalla con una mano mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de su lado del clóset.

—¿Has visto mi sostén, el que tiene-...? —giró a ver a Kanon, y al reparar en lo que tenía puesto, estuvo a punto de ahorcarla— Ese es mi sostén. ¿Por qué tienes puesto mi sostén?

—Era tu sostén. Ahora es mío —respondió Kanon, con una sonrisa de superioridad. 

—Déjate de estupideces, quítatelo ya —Saga cruzó los brazos con impaciencia. No tenía tiempo para pelear con su gemela, tenía una cita con Aioros en una hora y todavía no se había secado el pelo.

—No —imitó la pose de Saga—, me queda mejor a mí.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Kanon habría muerto hace años. Lamentablemente, la ciencia aún no había descubierto como matar a tu hermana con una mirada, así que Saga se acercó a ella y extendió el brazo. 

—Kanon, dámelo ya.

—¿O si no qué? 

Le sacó la lengua, la gota que derramó el vaso. Saga se le tiró encima a tratar de arrancarle el dichoso sostén. Kanon la esquivó y terminó metiéndole un rodillazo. Saga se puso más furiosa, tomó el mechón de pelo más cercano y templo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que siguió fue un altercado donde las dos gemelas rodaron por la cama, jalando mechones de pelo y propinando codazos y rodillazos, lo usual cuando una agarraba algo de la otra sin permiso.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¿Para que lo quieres?

—¡Lo compré para que lo viera Aioros, no para que lo usarás en tus sesiones de fotos!

Se detuvieron. Kanon alzó una ceja con expresión divertida. Antes de que pudiera soltar alguna babosada, Saga le tapó la boca.

—Cállate —Saga desvío la mirada—, dijo que le gustaba la lencería.

Kanon le lamió la palma y Saga apartó la mano asqueada. Ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar el sonido de una notificación. Era el teléfono de Saga, descansando en la mesita de noche donde lo había dejado antes de meterse al baño. La pasó por encima a Kanon para revisar la notificación.

—Es Aioros, dice que estará aquí en 20 minutos. ¡Me hiciste perder el tiempo, ni siquiera me he secado el pelo!

—Está bien, está bien, toma tu estúpido sostén —Kanon volteó los ojos y comenzó a desabrocharse el sostén— De todas formas va a terminar en el piso del cuarto de Aioros. —se lo lanzó a Saga a la cara, quién lo atrapó antes de que pudiera golpearla en el rostro. 

—No te soporto —Saga recogió sus cosas y le lanzó una última mirada asesina antes de volver al baño a vestirse. 

—Ni yo a ti. 

Sintió el frío en los senos descubiertos y pensó en pararse a buscar una franela, pero le ganó la pereza. Tanteó entre las sábanas hasta encontrar donde se había perdido su celular. La pestaña de PornHub seguía abierta y tenía seis mensajes recientes de Radamanthys. Así que finalmente se había dignado a responder. 

_Estaba ocupada. Me gusta el encaje._

Kanon sonrió. Saga podía quedarse con su estúpido sostén, ya había cumplido su función. No lo necesitaría para lo que venía ahora. Parecía que al final si podría divertirse.

**Author's Note:**

> Y así es como los buenos gustos en lencería de Saga les consiguieron sexo a ambas gemelas esa noche. 
> 
> Originalmente esto se iba a tratar sobre Kanon y Radamanthys sexteando, pero al final se convirtió en una pelea de hermanas XD no sé qué sucedió
> 
> Deja un comentario y háblame en mis redes sociales sobre mi maravilloso AU donde todos son lesbianas. @netflix puedo aceptar que Shun sea mujer pero solo si todos los demas también lo son
> 
> twitter: [ginhijizura](https://twitter.com/ginhijizura?s=09)  
> tumblr: [butchjolymes](https://butchjolymes.tumblr.com)


End file.
